A conventional apparatus for supporting a steering wheel and a driver's side air bag module on a vehicle steering shaft includes a mounting member. The mounting member has a hub which receives an end portion of the steering shaft. A set screw is supported in a radially extending bore in the hub of the mounting member. The set screw engages the end portion of the steering shaft to hold the mounting member on the steering shaft.